


Breeze

by Star_shineK



Series: Love Lane [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beginnings, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prequel, its just overall cute okay, slight seoksoo there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: Jihoon wasn’t always close off. She likes to have fun. She enjoys others company, from time to time. She’s like everybody else out there. So why?Why does everybody thinks that she’s out for murder every time she’s out and about?





	Breeze

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon wasn’t always close off. She likes to have fun. She enjoys others company, from time to time. She’s like everybody else out there. _So why?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why does everybody thinks that she’s out for murder every time she’s out and about?

_Okay_ ; that’s exaggerating things, _but you know what I mean_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**“I don’t think I’ll be welcome here.”** _

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon complains for the umpteenth time to Seokmin, who continues to drag her to a frat part.

 

 

 

 

 

_**“Don’t say that! My friends like you I swear. C’mon noona, stop being so dramatic.”**_ Seokmin replies, still tugging her along.

 

 

  
_**“I’m not dramatic.”**_

_**“** _ _**But you are playing hard to get.”** _

__

 

 

_**“Am not!”** _

 

 

_**“Are too!”** _

 

 

_**“Am not!”** _

 

 

_**“Are too!”** _

 

 

_**“Am— okay I don’t want to play this childish thing with you. And I don’t want to go to that party.”** _

 

 

 

 

 

Seokmin just sticks his tongue out at her. _**“But you are. And besides we are here.”**_ Jihoon stares at the house in front of her.

 

 

 

 

 

_Great! Now there’s definitely no escape._

 

 

 

 

 

_**“C’mon noona.”**_ But Jihoon wouldn’t move from her spot. Seokmin lets out a sigh. “ ** _Alright. If you won’t enjoy yourself for the next 20 minutes I promise you can go. So can you stay for that amount of time at least?”_**

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon balances the pros and cons of Seokmin’s offer who just standing there waiting for her.

 

 

 

 

_**“Fine.”** _

 

 

 

_**“Although I think you’d run away the moment you get a chance too. I just hope you won’t.”** _

  
_**“I’m not that terrible. I could tolerate too.”** _

 

  
_**“Sure. Sure.”** _ And Jihoon lets Seokmin drag her inside the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

20 minutes later….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon finds herself staring at a painting on the wall. Or she’s been staring at it for the past 10 minutes and she’s bored out of her mind.

 

 

 

 

 

_Why did she even let herself get dragged into this?_

 

 

 

 

That Idiot, _Seokmin_ , left her the moment he saw _Jisoo_. She feels bad for the older male for not realizing the huge crush that her best friend’s harboring on him, then again… that guy was oblivious to everything; _even if it slapped him in the face._

 

 

 

 

 

And that’s when Jihoon realized that she was literally bored for her mind just wandered off to wherever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Seokmin won’t notice if I leave right? It has been 20 minutes._

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon decides that maybe she should go before another passer by noticed that she’s been staring at the same painting for the past 10 minutes and looking like a clueless idiot in what’s supposed to be a social event.

She slips pass by people, most of them tipsy from the drinks; making sure not to bump into anyone while trying not to make it look like’s she planning to flee. Luckily she managed to do so and she’s never been thankful of her small height than she was now.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon walks away from the party and was planning to head straight home when she realizes she actually was far from home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_How’d I get here again?_

 

 

 

_Oh yeah! We were riding Seokmin’s car. Great! Now how do I get home?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She ends up walking along the pavement until she arrives at a shore. She never knew there was a beach here. She stares at the sea and finds it oddly calming. She walks towards the shore and decides to stay a bit. The breeze felt nice and the smell of ocean didn’t feel as bothersome as she thought.  
She looks at the sky as the sun was setting. It was a romantic scenario but she had no one to share it with, not like she was looking for love anyway. She walks a few more steps still staring at the sunset not minding her surroundings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And as if she was in some movie she _bumps into someone_ and _they met eyes_.

 

 

 

 

**_“Are you okay?”_** the other asks her.

 

 

 

Jihoon finds herself speechless as she stares at the male. He looks so ethereal and the setting sun wasn’t helping. She tries to brush her thought aside and continues to stare at him.

 

 

 

**_“Miss?”_ **

 

 

 

She blinks. She was staring. _God she was being creepy._

 

 

 

**_“S-Sorry. I I was looking at the sunset and got lost in thoughts.”_** It was pretty clear that she was rambling. He chuckles. **_“You must have been bored by the party too.”_**

 

Jihoon’s brows met and her head tilts in confusion. _Huh? Was he at the same party?_

 

 

 

He must have noticed her expression.

 

 

 

**_“Ah… I saw you with Seokmin earlier before he disappeared and then I saw you staring at the painting. I mean I wasn’t really staring at you only. I just thought you were cute and lost or something. Not that I think you could get lost but I… I’m rambling aren’t I?”_ **

 

He stops talking seeing Jihoon smiles. **_“Well I’m just glad I’m not the only one rambling.”_** He finds himself smiling at her.

 

 

 

 

 

**_“Hahaha. Let’s start over shall we?”_** She nods.

**_“Hello. I’m Junhui. And you are?”_** He starts as he holds out his hand to her. Jihoon stares at his extended hand before looking back at him with a smile as she accepts it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“Jihoon.”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And they stared at each other’s eyes for a moment as the sun sets in the background and the cool breeze blows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“By the way, how do you know Seokmin?”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Of course! Expect Jihoon to break the silence bringing them back to reality.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i should make a prequel coz i was inspired to do so ^^ still more junhoon coz they're adorable together :)


End file.
